I Couldn't Even Protect You
by JessRobStar
Summary: Robin's been busy looking for Slade, researching to find any clue about who he is, but Robin's been to busy trying to find Slade that he loses Starfire, what will he do to get her back? How long will Robin beat himself up for? R
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Masks.**

Chapter 1

Starfire POV

I leave Robin's room and head to the dining room as it was dinner, Robin had come out and took a seat next to me. "It's Robin! He's stopped researching for once!" BeastBoy exclaims. Robin let's out a laugh. "So do you want some of Beastboy's-" Cyborg says being unable to finish the sentence. "I don't know what to can call that trash" Cyborg says. BeastBoy gives him a light shove.

"It's called tofu! And who wants your disgusting food anyway?" BeastBoy says angrily.

"it's called meat balls BeastBoy, how about you try some? It's good for you" Cyborg says. BeastBoy cringes digging into his tofu. "So Robin what made you leave your den?" Cyborg asks questionably. Robin shrugs having a bite of his dinner "Got hungry" Robin says casually.

"Does this mean you'll stay for our night movie? You could use a break?" I say a massive grin on my face. "No Star, I need to find out more about Slade, sorry" Robin says getting up and leaving the room. BeastBoy and Cyborg look at me sympathetically and I just shake my head.

"I'm going back to my room, see you friends" I say waving goodbye and flying to my room. When I head inside there's a knock on the door, I fly over and answer it, it was friend Raven. "Friend Raven! Good to see you, do you wish to do the hanging out?" I ask. Raven cracks a smile and shakes her head sitting on my bed as I join her, closing the door. "Cyborg, BeastBoy and I are worried about Robin, we were thinking that since you two were close, you could talk to him?" Raven asks. I let out a sigh. "Friend Robin does not wish to do the talking he just wishes to learn more about Slade" I say drooping my shoulders. Raven sighs putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll try tomorrow" Raven says getting up, and that's when the alarms go off. I run into Robin's room to get him and see him still sitting in his seat. "Friend Robin? Are you coming?" I ask nervously. Robin looks up at me and shrugs his head.

"You guys can handle it right? It's only a bank robbery?" Robin asks, I nod flying off. The four of us head off and arrive at the bank and go inside. We see Slade and his henchmen surrounding the room. "Why if it isn't the Teen Titans? Where is Robin? Too busy looking for me?" Slade says letting out a chuckle. I look at Cyborg and mouth 'call Robin?' Cyborg shakes his head as we turn our attention back to Slade.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Attack!" Slade tells his drones as the four of us get into a fighting position as I get into the air, we all start fighting, as I shoot some drowns down, dodging their attacks when I think of Robin, he'd probably be having a breakthrough with Slade or finding out interesting. And that's when I fall to the ground, one of the drones had got me, I go unconscious and feel myself being lifted up by someone and running off.

**So what did you think? Please review and give me some constructive criticisms (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven POV

I could see Slade running off with Starfire over his shoulder, she was unconscious. "Guys! Slade's got Starfire!" I yell as we all run off out of the bank, but can't see him. "Dammit!" Beastboy says angrily.

"She wasn't fighting her best today, she was out of it" Cyborg says.

"Well what would you do if your best friend was out of it, and just pushed you away, and didn't want to hang out with you? Star's sensitive" I say quietly. Cyborg and Beastboy nod.

"What are we going to do? Head back to the tower and what?" Beastboy asks.

"Tell Robin" I say calmly.

"Okay, but I'm doing it" Beastboy says pointing at himself. I shake my head sadly.

"You're going to crack a massive fit at him, we don't want him to feel any worse" I say. Beastboy sighs as we head back to the tower. "Are you sure you want to do this Raven?" Cyborg asks. I sigh.

"Yes, how about you two go see if you can track anything on her whereabouts" I say. Beastboy and Cyborg nod leaving the room. I head to Robin's room and knock on the door, the door opens and I see Robin sitting down writing. He looks up at me curiously. "Raven? Nobody tries to come in here beside Starfire, Raven can you come back later? You should know better than anyone about wanting to be alone" Robin says. I sigh, this was going to be hard. "Except for the fact that you're always in your room and this is important" I say. Robin looks at me curiously. "What's important? Beastboy got sludge in his hair?" Robin says cracking a smile. "Robin. Starfire got taken" I say. Robin looks at me no expression on his face.

"What? How could you let this happen! Who did you guys even fight? I mean Starfire's a great fighter, and so are you guys, how could things go wrong?" Robin asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"She was distracted" I say calmly. Robin looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"By what?" Robin asks. I let out a sigh; this was going to be hard.

"You. She was worrying about you" I say. Robin sighs putting his hands in his face.

"You didn't answer my other question. Who took her?" Robin asks slight anger in his voice. I sigh loudly, taking a seat on the other chair, and turn it around to face Robin.

"Slade" I say. Robin looks at me shocked and slams his fist on the table causing me to flinch.

"What? How could you let this happen? Why didn't you call me? I've been looking for just a scrap of information on Slade and have found barely anything, and you guys find him and don't even tell me?" Robin asks anger running through his face.

"You can't just put the whole blame on us! Do you know how Star's been acting recently? She's always the bright one of the group, the positive one! But recently she's been spending a lot of time in her room instead of socialising. Geez, she's been almost as bad as me!" I say. Robin looks at me sadly and nods. "Sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen, I promised myself that I wouldn't let any of you guys get hurt by Slade after Starfire got hurt" Robin says. I sigh giving Robin a pat on the shoulder. "We'll find her Robin, she's tough, she'll be alive, hopefully safe. And she'll definitely be fighting to get out of there" I say. Robin sighs.

"That's what I'm worried about, I'm worried she's going to put up a fight and Slade's going to I don't know, kill her?" Robin asks rubbing his neck worryingly.

So what did you think? I'm not too happy with this chapter, but please tell me what you think! And Starfire next chapter!


End file.
